nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to the Jungle
Welcome to the Jungle is a map by RisingSun2013. It takes place somewhere in Vietnam, Asia. Summary It has weapons used during the Cold War in Vietnam up until 1965. It takes place on the Call of Duty: Black Ops multiplayer map Jungle, as suggested. It returns to the original crew, and has a similar feel to Shangri-La. Samantha Maxis is the announcer. Layout It has the same layout as Jungle. Starting House The starting house is the house on the edge of the hill. It has 2 barriers. There are two exits, both lead to the ground area at the bottom of the hill and both cost 750. They alos both can lead back to the village. Available Items *Mosin Naut (200) *M14 (600) *Quick Revive (500 solo, 1500 co-op) Outside of the House-The Bridge This path leads to the second house. There is a barrier on the bridge that costs 1000 to buy. The bridge has a hole in it, just like the original map, which you can fall through. This could get you killed if there are zombies below the hole. The Ground This is the area you are at after exiting the starting house if you dont take the path to the second house. Available Items There are multiple items available throughout this area. *Skorpion (900) *Ithaca 37 (1000) *PHD Flopper *Speed Cola *Broken Teleporter (part of the easter egg) Second House This is the house across the bridge. It has 2 exits, one goes to the bridge and the other exits from the back. The exit out the back costs 1000. Available Items *Claymore *Double Tap Root Beer II Ruins This is the area that looks like it's in ruins. Available Items *Bowie Knife *Juggernog *M1918 BAR (1200) *Pack-a-Punch (10000) Village This is right next to the ruins. It also has a sub-area, which is the burnt house. Available weapons *Burnt House #Mule Kick *Village #Electric Cherry #Cool H2O Backstory After being rescued by the Celebrity Crew in Call of the Dead, the Original Crew entered the teleporter to escape to Shangri-La. However, Richtofen entered the wrong coordinates, sending them to a nearby Vietnamese village instead. Weapons Starting Loadout *M1911 *2 M61 Grenades (2 per round, 4 max) *Knife Wall Weapons Bolt-Action Rifles *Mosin Naut (200) Assault Rifles *M14 (600) Support Guns *M1918 BAR (1200) Sub Machine Guns *Skorpion (900) Shotguns *Ithaca 37 (1000) Equipment *Claymore (1250) *Bowie Knife (3000) Mystery Box Weapons Assault Rifles *AK47 *FN FAL *M16A1 Light Machine Guns *M60 *RPK Explosives *RPG-7 *M79 Sub Machine Guns *K-50M *Thompson Shotguns *Remington 870 Sniper Rifles *Dragunov *R700 Specials *M2 Flamethrower Wonder Weapons *Thundergun *Winter's Howl *Gersch Device Turned Weapon List This is the list of weapons in Turned, from first to last: *M79 *M2 Flamethrower *Thompson *K-50M *AK47 *Remington 870 *Skorpion *FN FAL *M14 *Mosin Naut Game Modes *Survival *Grief *Cage Match *Hardpoint *Domination *Turned Perks *Juggernog (2500) *Quick Revive (1500 in Co-op, 500 in Solo) *Speed Cola (3000) *Double Tap Root Beer II (2000) *Mule Kick (4000) *Electric Cherry (2000) *PHD Flopper (2000) *Cool H2O (3500) You can only have a max of 5 perks at a time. Buildables Teleporter You must finish building the teleporter to complete the major easter egg. The parts needed are: *Wires *Ray Gun Batteries (Atomic Cold Cell) *115 Meteorite Fragment *Electric Tape *Magnet *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (Cannot be used as a gun) *Metal Pole Pack-a-Punch The Pack-a-Punch returns, acting like it did in Underground Railroad. However, it costs 10000. It appears in all game modes except Turned. Easter Eggs *Find 3 ammo boxes around the map making the strange noise you hear when near musical easter egg objects. Hold the use button on them all. The song "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns 'n Roses will start to play. *For the major easter egg, you must finish building a suitable teleporter to use to get to Shangri-La. First, however, get the power on. There are quite a few parts to the teleporter that need to be added. When done, have everyone get in the teleporter, then hold the use button. You will teleport to the starting area of Shangri-La. The screen will go black and white as if the host ended a game of zombies in Call of Duty: Black Ops, & the game will end, also giving you the trophy for completing it. Easter Egg Song: Trophies Bronze *Thunderstruck-Kill 20 zombies with one Thundergun blast. *You've dominated the battlefield.-Keep all 3 flags captured in Domination until the end of the game. Must survive at least 10 rounds. *Hard to Disrupt-Get 10 kills in a Hardpoint without leaving it. *Brain Freeze-Kill 10 zombies with one Winter's Howl blast. *Remain Calm-Slow down 50 zombies with Cool H2O. Secret *Jungle FM-Activate the musical easter egg. Silver *Luck-Kill a zombie with a Claymore when far away from it. *True Engineers-Teleport to Shangri-La. Powerups *Max Ammo *Fire Sale *Insta-kill *Nuke *Double Points *Bonus Points (after round 20) *Zombie Blood Enemies *Vietnamese Zombies *American Soldier Zombies *Phasing Zombies *Zombie Dogs Trivia/Notes *The map name is a reference to the musical easter egg's name and to the name of a campaign level in Call of Duty: Black Ops DS. *The Winter's Howl replaces the Ray Gun in this map. Reviews To find out how to use the review system, see How to Use the Review System. *There are no reviews yet. Share your opinion now! Category:Maps Category:RisingSun2013